The primary mission of the New York University (NYU) Center for the Study of Asian American Health (CSAAH) is to address, alleviate, and eliminate Asian American health disparities through an interdisciplinary and community-based collaborative research approach. To accomplish this mission, CSAAH is committed to the following guiding principles: 1) systemic change through the use of multiple strategies and working with diverse stakeholders; 2) equitable "partnerships" in research, training, and outreach; and 3) action oriented research. The Specific Aims of the overall Center are: 1) To develop and conduct research to understand, address, and eliminate health disparities in the Asian American community; 2) To build new and strengthen existing private and public partnerships in order to increase outreach, advocacy, and research capacity to address Asian American health disparities and social inequalities; and 3) To train a cadre of health and public health professionals on community-based approaches to conducting research, outreach, service delivery, and advocacy in the Asian American community. The Center will be divided into an administrative core and a research core. The specific aims of the administrative core are: 1) To provide an infrastructure for CSAAH and strengthen institutional partnerships for capacity-building and sustainability efforts; 2) To provide oversight in the development, monitoring, and evaluation of research, training and outreach programs targeting the Asian American community; and 3) To serve as an institutional and community-wide resource for expanding capacity and competency in addressing health disparities and conducting research in underserved and/or minority communities. The specific aims of the research core are: 1) To develop a broad-based multi-disciplinary collaboration between physician-scientists, clinical and social epidemiologists, community-based providers in order to reduce health disparities in the Asian American community; 2)To examine specific health challenges in the Asian American community and collect specific data on various health status and health disparities issues; and 3) To conduct research that reduces barriers to health care access and utilization of prevention and treatment services. CSAAH's institutional partners include the Charles B. Wang Community Health Center, Johns Hopkins School of Medicine, the NY Academy of Medicine, the NYC Health and Hospitals Corporation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]